The deer and the fan
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari get into a serious relationship lol and this story is a major lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These Characters don't belong to me

_Anything in italics is what their thinking so keep that in mind k?_

Chapter 1: Love

"Hey Temari, could I talk to you?" asked Shikamaru one afternoon.

"Sure." She answered him. She followed him to one of the many buildings in Konoha and they were alone. "What is it?" she asked.

"I have an offer for you that I would like for you to consider before answering." He explained to her. She shook her head up and down to show that she understood. "Would you go out with me? I know this is probably really stupid but-! "His sentence was cut off as she jumped into his arms.

"Yes, I will go out with you Nara Shikamaru!" she shrieked.

"Did you even bother to think it over? Because going out with me will probably just be a drag." Said Shikamaru.

"Do you honestly think that I care? I've had my heart set on you for so long now. I've been waiting for you to ask me out." She explained to him.

"Y-You have? Are you serious?" he asked her.

"I've never been more serious about anything else in my entire life." She said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go tell everyone." She said as she ran out the door.

"Good grief. What have I done? Naruto will never let this up." Said Shikamaru as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out the door. Temari was running around like a frantic chicken telling not only everyone she knew, but the whole village. "Is she really that excited?" he asked himself.

Later that night the new couple went on their first actual date. "Oh Shikamaru, everything is so beautiful. The restaurant, the fish, and the food smells absolutely divine."

"I'm glad you think so." He answered back.

"Is something wrong? You don't look very happy at all." Said Temari.

"Well maybe I'd rather be doing something else with you right now than sitting here waiting for food, you know?" he said.

"Oh? Like what may I ask?" she asked him. She was acting like a high school girl, which Shikamaru found kind of intriguing. He gave her a kind of glance that said 'you know what I'm talking about' and she blushed. "So, should we go to your place or to a hotel?"

"Let's go to a hotel. I'm pretty loaded tonight so I have money to burn." So, they left 'The Bara' and went to a hotel. Shikamaru did indeed have money to burn, for they went to a very expensive hotel with room service and many other special features.

They went into the room and started by Shikamaru taking off his tuxedo top and kissing Temari on the lips afterward. Shikamaru moved down her neck sweetly, leaving small bruises down as he went. Then he untied her sash and pulled her dress off of her. He pushed her onto the bed and was the one on top as he started to rock her hips with his. He wrapped his arms around her back and, somehow, knew how to undo her bra as he kicked off his pants. Now Temari had started to let out small moans as she felt his heat begging for hers in return. Slowly, she tried to slide her panties off as Shikamaru removed his briefs.

They were both finally naked. _Now to really get this thing going_. Thought Shikamaru to himself as his member started to slowly crawl into her nether regions._ Let's see just see how easy she is. _Her moans got slightly louder, but there was hardly any difference. _Good girl, come to Shika._ He thought naughtily.

"Oh Shikamaru." She said through slightly labored breathing. "Ow." She said suddenly.

"Don't tell me that I'm hurting you?" he said plainly with a smirk on his face.

"No, it-it's my headband. Bothering……back…….my head." So, Shikamaru reached behind her head and untied her headband, then, threw it across the room. "Why?"

"Nuisance………in the way………..need the whole bed. Its fine……….didn't throw it that hard." He said through his own labored breathing.

"Okay." She gasped. He suddenly pushed into her real hard. "Oh! Yes!" she said loudly. "Yes!"

He then turned her over and pushed his member into another one of her nether openings. First he went in slowly, but as soon as he had gained an entrance into her, he went faster and harder several times. And her moans made him want to go much, much deeper. "Oh! Shikamaru!" she cried. Soon after that, it was her turn. She turned him over making him lie on his back with her on top. She dove into him and he let her know that this was exactly what he had wanted from the very start.

"Oh, Temari." He said silently. "Temari." It was so silent that it was almost a whisper. Her hair bands suddenly fell out and landed somewhere on the bed as her blond hair fell to lie on her back and Shikamaru began fiddling his fingers through it. They made love for hours on hours before both their bodies finally couldn't keep up with the other and they fell asleep next to each other.

lol hope you like my juicy lemon please R&R if you want more lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: didn't i already tell you that these charaters don't belong to me????

Chapter 2: Phone call (It's kind of a short chapter so don't get too excited just wait for chapter 3, it's much better.)

The next morning, Temari woke up and didn't see Shikamaru anywhere. She got dressed in a complementary robe and searched for him. She was about to give up when she sat down and saw a note.

Morning beautiful,

I went out to get breakfast. You may do whatever you want. The only thing you can't do is leave me.

With love,

Shikamaru.

Temari chuckled as she smiled sweetly. Then, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, Shikamaru had still not returned. So, she decided to call her brother, Kankuro. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello? Kazekage residents." Said a male voice.

"Gaara? Wow! I'm surprised you answered. How are you?" said Temari to her younger brother.

"Temari?" he said. "I'm fine. I heard from Naruto that you were going out with someone now. Who is he? Because Naruto wouldn't tell."

"Oh. His name is Shikamaru. You remember him. He's the guy I fought in the chunin exams remember?" she told him.

"Yes, I remember him. Hold on just a minute." It was quiet for about a minute where Gaara was talking to somebody in the background. Temari could just make out what they were saying.

"Lord Gaara they need you downstairs for some meeting again. And after your meeting would you hang out with me? Please?" said a female voice.

"Yes, of course, I promised you today, didn't I?" he replied.

"Uh-huh." She said child-like. "Who are you talking to on the phone?"

"My sister, Temari." He answered her.

"Oh, may I talk to her?"

"Let me ask her." Said Gaara to the girl. Then, he was talking to Temari again. "Temari, I have to go to a meeting. And my girlfriend, Sunakai, wants to talk to you. Is that alright?"

"Girlfriend eh? Yes, let me speak to this girlfriend." So, Gaara got off the phone and Sunakai, got on.

"Hello Miss Temari. My name is Sunakai Kiseki and as you've already found out, I'm going out with your younger brother. Bye Gaara, I love you!" she said the last sentence suddenly which scared Temari. "Sorry about that. I just love him so much." She explained.

"So, when did you two start going out?" asked Temari.

"Oh, that, last night when he brought me up to his room and we…well…yeah." She said as she left out the juicy truth.

"I'm guessing you did the same thing that I did last night. But don't tell my brothers." Said Temari in a very satisfied tone.

"You mean you-?" she asked.

"Yep."

There was a knock on the door on Sunakai's end. "Who is it?" she said.

"Kankuro. Gaara told me you were talking to Temari. May I?" he said as he came into the room.

"Sure." Said Sunakai. "Hey Temari, Kankuro wants to talk to you now so I'm gonna go."

"Alright. Be happy with Gaara."

"I will. Here you go Kankuro."

"Hello?" said Kankuro into the phone.

"Hello big brother. How are you?" asked Temari.

"I'm fine. I heard that you had a boyfriend. I better be meeting this boy sometime soon." He said.

"It's a promise." She said as Shikamaru came into the room. "Hey Kankuro, I have to go, Shikamaru just got in with breakfast and I didn't have dinner last night so I'm starving." She explained.

"He's there is he? Well let me talk to him then." Said the older brother.

"Ugh. Shikamaru, Kankuro wants to talk to you."

"What a drag, I just got in." said Shikamaru as he took the phone from her and she went over to the table and searched the bag for her breakfast. "Hello?"

"Hey, you better take care of my little sister, or I'll kill you." Temari suddenly took the phone away from Shikamaru.

"Alright Kankuro, talk to ya later. Luv ya. Bye." She said and hung up the phone. "Sorry about him, Kankuro can be a little weird sometimes." With that, she kissed Shikamaru on the lips and they ate their breakfast.


End file.
